Dolly of the Night
by Mrs.ChiMorales
Summary: She was torn and battered; treated like a mere doll someone can manipulate with their every ability. And she didn't see error with it. She wanted it. She belonged to him. She was his doll. She loved him. /LenRin/ And he loved her.
1. The Beginning

Dolly of the Night

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** Own what, this? I own some candy. That's all I guess. You sicken me for making me tell you this. Go get FATTER! I HATE YOU! X3**

**A/N:** My church and mom don't believe in Halloween and I can really relate to that – but it's not like I'm doing any of the crazy, dark crap everyone else is doing! So, feh! Here's a lil' oneshot. It's a little creepy and what not – rated **M **for a reason – but it's still going to make you squeal, you crazy fangirls.

Yes, Crime/Romance is a odd combination. But Chi knows how to pull it off, yea' know? ;D

Enjoy~!

[**Imouto:** _You probably know what this came from XD_]

_Read in ½ or I won't throw sugar cookies with ghosties on them! XD

* * *

_

**Dolly of the Night**

**

* * *

**

Kagamine Rin had to finally admit to herself that she was sick in the mind.

If anyone knew of this epiphany she had with herself, she knew that if she explain it then the person would only look at her as if she had grown a third head or an extra limb. They would think she had lost her mind and needed – _desperately_ – to be checked into a psych ward or something of the sort.

And maybe she did; she didn't see any reason why to deny that fact now.

Because, she felt his eyes on her again. For the countless time, his eyes were on her…

_And she absolutely loved it_.

She had to admit, at first, when she had felt his piercing gaze on her back and caressing the rest of her very being, she had felt uncomfortable. Frightened, even. After all, feeling someone staring at you in the shadows as you walked home – _way_ past dark because you had nothing else to do would freak anyone out. She had even feared for her life, because until she got to her apartment building, his gaze never left her form.

_Not even once_.

That had only been at least three months ago. And it had escalated.

After a few times of the same thing – she was stubborn and really did like her walks after sunset – she wasn't sure if it was true – that _he_ was still watching her – or if it was paranoia from that one time. But she could feel his eyes almost anywhere – whenever she was outside. Walking to and from school. Hanging out with friends. _Anything_. This mysterious man's gaze seemed to follow her everywhere.

Even then, after all that, she still wasn't sure if it was true. She was _almost _positive it was probably her paranoia after a while too.

However, one morning, as she was about to leave for school, she found an orange on her window seal.

The man had opened her window (for some strange reason – she questioned herself _why_ many of times but never did anything about it – her window was always open) as she had been off doing her usual morning routine, set the orange on her window seal, and left the same way as he had came – the fire escape.

Of course, she didn't report this to her mother. She didn't tell anyone. She didn't jump out of her skin or throw the orange away.

In fact, she ate it. And it was one of the best oranges she'd ever had.

If she had told this little _anecdote_, the listener would ask just _how_ she knew it was a man who was stalking her.

Well, her explanation would only be that she saw him one night.

How it had happened really _did_ make her jump out of her skin, this time. Though, for some reason, she hadn't called the police. She hadn't done anything.

What had happened was: one night, weeks after she first felt those eyes on her, she had went over to her window, fresh out of her shower, just to close the curtains (why her curtains were open, she'd never really remember). She looked up as she began to close them and stopped cold as she looked out the window, meeting the gaze of the deepest deep blue she'd ever seen. A square jaw and high chin. Slight goatee and somewhat soft masculine features along with a full head of straight, thick, bright blonde hair.

And she couldn't move. Not even an inch. His gaze pieced through her just as it did the first night she'd felt those very dark blue eyes on her.

He didn't stick around after that; it was as if he was spooked and wanted to hide after she'd seen him.

She should've been scared. Immensely afraid. Pale and shaking and rushing for the phone to call the police. But she didn't.

Instead, she had felt something of a forlorn emotion after she had blinked and realized he was gone. She didn't know if she had a chemical imbalance that made her this way – so…_different_ and attracted to things that creeped her out and would definitely hurt her. She didn't even know if she was human after that.

But she _did_ know it was a man. A very handsome man who was probably crazy and a perverted pedophile who must've seen her one night and became obsessed. Perhaps someone who just had a thing for fifteen year olds who were definitely destined to be a loli for the rest of their lives.

Whichever it was, she wouldn't really find out. All she knew…was that she liked his eyes on her. She didn't mind it. She thirsted for it. She found a pleasure in it. She wanted him to keep looking at her, all the time. To her, it was as if he was worshiping her and she actually felt like she meant something.

And so, slowly, as the days went by and his eyes stayed on her, she found herself wondering about this man more. There was no more fear for him, not anymore. Instead, she wanted to learn more – to _know_ him. But there was no way to get in contact with him. He was always in the shadows and out of sight and she was sure she wouldn't have another chance to catch a vivid grimace of him like she had before.

Sure, he was probably screwed up in the head. A pedophile. Most likely a _rapist_.

Then again, that just didn't seem to stop her. Or scare her, not anymore.

Not. One. Bit.

* * *

She could feel it in the night. Something would happen. She could feel it in her core; felt it work out through her limbs and warm up her blood. Her palms were a little clammy, and as she walked towards her apartment building in the cool night air, clad in only a summer dress that went down to her lower thigh, she felt a certain anticipation for _something_. She didn't know what.

But she knew it would probably change her life forever.

_And his gaze was still on her._

_Watching her._

_Every move she made. _

It was intense tonight; that was probably the reason why she had this weird feeling. She could tell more than anything tonight, for his deep blue eyes never stopped tracing and watching her body.

Yes. Something would happen that night. She had a feeling that she would have no choice but to accept it – whatever it was – and she decided that she wouldn't give a fight.

She had found this strange, of course, because she had a resolve that was _hard_. But this time…

_She didn't give a damn._

And so, she kept walking home – right down the street. She unlocked the gate, traveled up the many flights up stairs until she was on the seventh floor of the building, unlocked the door to apartment 777, and went inside. His gaze was gone, and she had to admit that she felt a little lonely now. Her mother wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

Besides the fact that his eyes were gone, the next thought in her head was…that she _really_ ought to take a shower. She didn't smell so bad, really. But she felt dirty from being out in that cool air and still feeling clammy. That really wasn't a good combination, she thought. It really wasn't.

So, she started off to her room to set down her keys on her dresser. She went to her drawer, pulled out some clean undergarments and turned on her lamp. She peeked over to her window, of course, with the curtains open. Yes, she was always asking for trouble with this man, but surely, even though she was anticipating something, nothing would change, would it?

She turned from it and went out of her room and down the hall to her bathroom, shaking her head all the while. Nothing would happen tonight. There was no way. She was crazy after all. Someone who had a sick pleasure from a stalker's gaze. What could she possibly know?

She scoffed to herself, turning on the light and immediately going over to the shower stall. She was _insane_. Hoping that this stalker would get closer to her. She might as well be setting up her noose over a stool.

_Crazy_, she snorted in her head as the water tumbled down from the shower head after she turned the hot and cold water knobs. She pulled the curtain and clutched at the hem of her dress, only to pull it over her head and discard it on the floor along with her undergarments.

_Just forget about it_, she thought, pulling the curtain back enough to her to step under the soothing water. She began to wash her dark hopes away. _He's not going to do anything to you tonight, you sick – twisted girl._ _Let it go_.

She sighed as she let the water trickle down her body, losing her hopes with it. She dipped back her head, sighed softly again as it ran down her neck and her front. It felt nice and her mind was slowly becoming nothing but mush. She was fine with this…but her imagination still ran through her.

Sick fantasies where she'd find herself flushing and feeling _tight_ from. Sick fantasies where _he_ would touch her. Squeeze her until she couldn't breathe. Twist her into different positions and even pound her until there was nothing left and she couldn't even _think_ anymore. Sick, twisted, _hot_ and _erotic_ fantasies that really did make her wonder if her sanity was even existent anymore.

Because in all honesty – she secretly wanted this stalker to _fuck_ her. After all, his intent gaze made her feel strangely flattered and pleasing to someone. He obviously seemed to like what he saw. That mattered to her. It called out to her. No longer scared her. Especially when she could feel his gaze caressing every bit of her throughout the day and especially at night. It truly made her willing enough to where she would find herself determining that she would definitely spread her _legs_ for him – if he ever asked her to.

She might as well call herself a damned whore. But she found that she couldn't help it. Her face would burn as well as her body the more she thought about these fantasies. She couldn't help that. Not at all. She didn't think she could control it as much as he could either – with whatever he found so appealing about her.

She breathed out low as she slowly ran her hands down from slicking back her short, wet flaxen hair to her collarbone, chest, stomach…navel…hips…between her –

And suddenly, very gently, she felt fingertip on her sides. And they were not her own; she'd know. So she jumped a little and gasped. But she didn't scream. She couldn't even really find her voice.

Those fingertips turned into hands and they grasped at her small hips in their larger palms. She could feel the roughness on these hands.

_Hands of a man._

Her eyes fluttered open, widening as her breathing began to speed up. She felt a firm, hard form press against her back.

_Body of a man_.

She felt lips on her hair. A deep sigh with the voice of a smooth, equally dark voice. She shivered, hard as her cheek immediately painted her face.

_No…_

_It can't be…_

But it was.

She quickly turned to him and breathed out in one, soft hush over the never-ending ruckus of the shower-head, "D-D…" She looked up to him, heart jumping and accelerating against her chest as she slowly ran her eyes from his handsome face (just as she had remembered it)and down his body…which was _just as she had imagined_.

_God-like._

"…Don't hurt me…" she breathed out the rest.

And he only smirked…all before he did exactly what she wouldn't ever object to. Not in a _million years_, as twisted as that sounded.

He pushed her to the wall and held her up as she hastily set her hands on his shoulders and provided herself at least _some_ leverage. He didn't even need to tell her to spread her legs this time, she did it immediately – _eagerly_. This was what she was anticipating. This was what she wanted from the man who worshiped her in the night.

"_This_ will hurt you," he said. And she only wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her legs wider and flirted with her – rubbing her a little and making her shudder so hard, she whimpered.

"A-At least I'm…willing…" she bit out, squeezing her eyes shut as he gripped her hips then and rubbed _her_ against him and made _both_ of them gasp.

"Strange…" he murmured lowly, voice definitely thick with lust. "Very strange…"

She wrapped her legs loosely around his toned waist and dug her heels into his strong back. She pressed her chest to his and whispered impatiently – _blind_ by the anticipation she felt from this opportunity. "D-do it…"

She didn't have to tell him twice, of course. And it _did_ hurt. It almost made her scream. He hadn't prepped her, as she had read in some erotic stories once. He hadn't done anything. She was in intense pain. But it didn't matter. Through the pain, it had pleased her when he gasped as their hips connected and he was all the way _inside_, filling her up and making her whole. That meant he liked it very much. She wanted him to be happy now more than anything with her.

After all, he wasn't far away in the shadows anymore. He was right in front of her; inside of her. He was everything to her now.

And the pain began to lessen after a while and a few small movements of his hips. The sharp pain almost went away after he decided to get her off the wall and onto the floor. That was when she gasped and breathlessly cried out; the pleasure had struck through her like a lightning bolt.

"A-_Ahh_," she whimpered, running her hands up into his soft hair then. He moaned softly, breathlessly as she had a moment before. And then he pushed her back, hard onto the tile and suddenly slipped out, making her sharply breath out and look up at him as if he'd betrayed her.

His deep blue depths only softened as he turned her onto her side and almost roughly plunged into her again, making her squeal. And she knew; he wouldn't stop now. Not for anything.

She bit her teeth into her lip as she quickly grasped at the shower curtain, right when he leaned over and down to her, hooking the back of her leg into the bend of his elbow and –

"Ah-_AHHH,_" she cried immediately as he thrust mercilessly into her at an already hard and quick pace. It stretched her more and found it hard to breathe as her whole body couldn't help but immediately tremble from harsh, impatient lust he poured out through his actions. It was quite obvious that she wasn't the only one who had this sick desire.

She wanted to be his doll and he wanted to use her as one. Body and all. Everything.

Her face burned harder as her fingers tightened and she lost her voice; her air; her _mind_. All she could do was gasp and let him do as he wanted as she clenched her toes. There was still pain, but pleasure made her blind to it. She wanted to scream and tell him to never stop. She wanted him to squeeze her and take her even _harder_ than he was then. She wanted to yell '_yes_' over and over.

But she couldn't. He didn't know. But he made it more precious.

"You're so beautiful," he breathlessly murmured once in a while, deep in her ear and she had gotten a glimpse of his handsome face, saw that there was an adorable blush over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and she found herself smiling as he continued to take her. He was beautiful himself and she wished she could say it.

He smiled back and only held her leg up a bit more and somehow thrust deeper. And she couldn't think from there. Everything was slowly fading into white and she knew she was climbing higher and higher to something that she would never get enough of ever again.

Somehow, even though it was faint to her, she had found her voice again and she urgently – breathlessly – cried out repeatedly – feeling herself tighten and _tighten_ until –

"Nn-_nnnnn_," he groaned in her ear loudly as she convulsed around him and clenched – only to make him violently come to a stop in his pumping and lose himself within her, mixing their essences and forever tainting her walls with himself. And she loved it.

She loved it so much. But she was gone. Blind and in bliss. Her fantasy had come true and she just found that she couldn't move after something so wonderful as that. She didn't know this man, not at all. He was as sick as she was; her stalker. But she had no regrets.

None at all.

"Mm," he sighed after they rode it out and she could hear and see again. Her hands slipped from the shower curtain and panted hard, flushed and so satisfied that her lips kept curling at the corners. He nuzzled her with his nose, affectionately against her cheek. "I love you…"

She didn't say anything back; she couldn't find her voice to. She didn't really have the heart to either. But he didn't seem to mind. He only nuzzled her again, panting against her ear and making her eyes close in content. She had gotten what she wanted and got more too. This man was sick…but so was she.

He left her after giving her a kiss that made her heart jump harder than it already had been against her chest and she found herself wishing that she really did have her voice.

Because she loved him too, in her own twisted way as much as he did.

And she lay there after she heard the door somewhat close over the still-running shower head and she found herself turning over on the tile. Her body still felt like rubber and she was sure she would be sore for the rest of the week. But that didn't matter. That didn't matter at all.

She knew she would have something of a similar encounter the next night, now that he finally felt bold enough to come in contact with her. And the next the night. And the next.

She could see it all lay out in front of her and her twisted mind didn't find anything wrong with it. She was all the more willing.

She was torn and battered; treated like a mere doll someone can manipulate with their every ability. And she didn't see error with it. She wanted it. She belonged to him. She was his doll. She loved him.

And he loved her.

He would never stop for she was his dolly of the night and nothing but.

And to think…

She began to laugh, laying there and letting the water run over her body and wash him off of her – which would only be temporary. Her hands found her face and she laughed into them, harder.

_She didn't even know his name_.

* * *

**Heh. **

**Heheh. **

**I have a feeling God and I are going to have a **_**long**_** talk about this one. I don't even know what it is. But if you actually liked it, then YAY! **

**This is obviously out about an hour past Halloween. At least I tried. **

…**damn that was creepy.**

**Anyways, there yea' go. Tell me what you thought of it, you sick bastards. ;D If you read this and this corrupted your innocence, uhm…sorry? I didn't make the choice, did I? If you liked it…then INCREASE MY REVIEW COUNT! 8D Shame on you but whatever! I shouldn't even say anything. **

**On another note, UTLB is coming along fine. For those who love that story, expect it to be update within the next week or so. :D YEAH! So…I'm going to go to bed. I have a headache and Forrest Gump is killing me right now. Must. Sleep. So, until next time! Chi out. **

**UPDATE: I changed this to "In-Progress" o_o don't know what I'm going to do with it...but I have a lot of ideas, so...;D  
**


	2. Master With No Name

Dolly of the Night

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own because I'm obviously a pervert. Just. Like. You.**

**A/N: **Yeah…wow, this is part two or whatever. Shocking.

Ready for this? XD I'm not!

_Read in ½ for the steam. :snort:_

* * *

**Dolly of the Night**

**II**

**Master With No Name**

* * *

The nights that followed that basically life changing even were…amazing (for lack of a better word). She wasn't surprised to learn that he knew both her and her mother's schedules. He knew that on Mondays she usually had club activities after school and was usually back at the apartment until later in the evening (those nights were so fast, that in the end she was breathless and dizzy enough to fall unconscious). He knew the nights her mother had a longer shift and would stay longing into the night – taking their activities to a much slower…_wonderful_ pace.

She had learned quite quickly that this man was a sexual genius. She hadn't even needed to say anything or particularly do anything, he knew what to do as if he were a gifted professional of some kind. He knew where to touch, caress, squeeze, lick…_suck_ – _do_ anything that would make her – after it all – end up either unconscious out of absolute bliss or close to tears in sheet satisfaction. If she had ever had any doubt about letting this man – who still watched her as much as he had before throughout the day – take her – she was sure that it always left her mind a moment after such thoughts.

Letting this man use her and manipulate her and _twist _her into anything he wanted was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_Because he loved her._

_And she loved him._

[In their own twisted way.]

He never told her his name and she already knew he knew hers. She was sure he probably knew everything – especially since he knew what was her most favorite food. That didn't really matter to her – she just wished she knew at least _one_ thing about this man. Just _one_ thing. _Anything_.

And until then, she took it upon herself to give him a nickname.

'_Puppy_.'

It was only because this man had interestingly sharp canines then that of the norm. He didn't really mind it, either, she supposed. He never really said anything, which she felt slight frustration with. After all, his voice was deep and so appealing to her. Once, he had even moaned her name against her neck and she couldn't stop smiling. A beautiful voice from a beautiful man.

Hell, she felt lucky. It was quite obvious that this man had had plenty of practice with other women (maybe girls) and they probably knew that voice of his. But for now, she knew that _she_ was the only one who could hear it in such a way now. It was quite the selfish thought, but that didn't matter.

He was the only one who could hear her and she knew he was pleased with that. It was a two-way street.

_As long as he was pleased_.

Though, she was sure that he was more pleased with the fact that he was her first. After the first few times (when he felt she was more adjusted to him) he was a bit more merciless – sometimes flipping her over after she had mostly rode out her orgasm and fucking her again all the more harder. He had commented on her tightness sometimes – usually on the first round some nights. '_Course_, she was just a girl – ne who was basically still undeveloped even for her age – but he was a grown, fully developed man. She couldn't particularly determine if he was…_more_ developed then an actual man. He was…quite…_big_. She still felt pain, usually at the beginning. But it wasn't like she'd even find out.

She only wanted _this_ man.

_Whoever he was_.

Sometimes he was gently and slow and…touched her more. There wasn't a patch of skin that hadn't been explored when he was done with her on those nights.

The nights he truly worshipped her and almost proved his "love" for her. Those nights were the nights she felt like she was really more than just a…_fuck_ to him (not that she had a problem with that either). It really was almost like he was in love with her. And perhaps, maybe he was.

She had seen his eyes those nights. Although, her room was usually dark (except for the bright moon that provided adequate light considering they didn't want to get caught in case her mother came home and noticed her light on), she could still make out those haunting blue eyes through the darkness.

They were the brightest on those nights, like he was mesmerized by her. Truly. And her heart always ran in her chest more and her skin flush harder under that gaze. His eyes were so…haunting. So deep. Like pools.

She could never get enough of him.

And, apparently, they had much in common with that.

And it was just one of those nights. Her mother would be working very late – about the time she had to get up for school a bit past dawn. He…had her for the _whole_ night.

_God_, shivers ran up her spine as she peeked from the bathroom mirror to the very place she had lost her virginity. Not only that, but her eyes trailed to the very counter she was leaning against as she brushed her hair. He had taken her there, too, and she could remember – quite vividly – her back pressed against the cold looking-glass, gasping as he pushed her legs open and –

_How much of a whore __**are**__ you,_ she squeaked in her mind, looking away from the mirror and herself. She didn't want to see the blush already reddening her cheeks. She shifted on her feet, biting her lip. Then she bit out a curse and started out of the bathroom.

_Damn_, she bit out in her head as she flipped out the light in the bathroom. _Now you can't wait for him, you slut._

Her cheeks were burning so hard. Heart sped up. Needing. Wanting. Uncontrollable. Her hands curled lightly, muscles tensing in her arms. Her thoughts had easily made her frantic, but he wasn't there yet.

She peeked to her alarm clock as she sauntered into her room and effortlessly shut her door. _I can't wait,_ he wouldn't be there for another hour.

Her hands covered her red face and she softly groaned. She had no choice. She was so…

_Goddd_, she groaned in her head this time as she started for her bed. She held up her thin nightgown as she went and she didn't hesitate with getting her undergarment off.

She sat at the edge, swallowing and kept her gown folded up as she closed her eyes, turned her head and merely –

"Nn - …" she bit her lip. _So wet already?_ She arched as she slowly spread her legs more and breathed out softly and she scooted back a little and added another –

"Ahh…" she used her other hand to keep herself propped up as she slowly eased her digits in and out, shivers running up her spine as she stretched a bit but was…tight enough for the pads of her fingers to caress her walls, which only made her tip her head back in some sort of growing high.

And then, the memories of _him_ would run her mind and the next thing she knew –

She was panting, on her back, knees up to her chest and almost whispering, pumping three digits within herself in desperation. All that he'd done to her had been such a rush.

…And what he _could_ do to her – just the _thought_ –

"Ah-_huhn_-!" She arched as she softly cried out, already reaching her limit and smacking her with a momentary satisfaction for he hadn't been the one to make her do that- not yet, at least.

She panted softly then, eyes still closed as her head lightly lulled to the side against the comforter, basking in the almost bitter-sweet bliss. Her legs began to lower…

"No sense of patience anymore, Rin?"

She softly gasped and cursed, eyes flying open. Why did he always have to surprise her? Her head shot up and she breathlessly looked at him as he towered over her, staring at her with his haunting gaze, glowing more in the dark.

She knew right then and there that he had seen the whole thing and she hadn't even noticed.

And it was hard to tell what he would do, his eyes looked even brighter than they usually were – even when he would lose himself. She knew for sure that the slow treatment tonight wasn't going to happen. She knew that tonight was going to be another night she'd never forget.

"Keep them up," he said almost a second later after she was allowed to analyze his gaze. She didn't protest and merely did as she was told, even folding her arms under her knees to keep them up as she breathed deeply, quick yet calm with anticipation.

Now that he was here with that look in his eyes and slightly growl in his voice – she couldn't hesitate or back down.

She always wanted him.

And he always wanted her.

_More than anything_.

He leaned on the bed, knee on the mattress and she watched as he slipped his jacket of. Her heart jumped, biting her lip as she heard a zipper and stared into his haunting eyes.

He breathed leaning closer as he skipped off his shirt then and her eyes brightened at the sight of his toned, masculine, _God-like_ physique.

"If you come _that_ fast," he paused as he leaned in more, their mouths hovering close, "I'll _never_ stop until dawn."

Before she could even respond to such a thing, her mouth was taken in a forceful kiss that quickly made her surrender and let him in, making multiple, high noises from his skillful tongue and lips. Devouring her. Making her his. Making her desperate for mercy. Breaking her down until she was nothing but putty in his hands.

_Which she was all too willing to do in the first place._

He pulled away, a thin thread of saliva connected between their mouths as she was breathless and dizzy, sighing and deeply inhaling for breath – but wanting his dominating mouth again.

_More_.

It broke as he licked his equally swollen lips as he lightly smiled, caging her in with his hands curling into the comforter on either side of her head. She panted, heart pounding harshly.

She knew what that meant.

And she felt him. Teasing her. _Repeatedly_. Flirting and making her whimper.

"Please," she gasped, squeezing her eyes closed as she turned her head away, curling hands tightening into fists. "_Please_…"

He continued, still, sighing in her ear. "_Nn_ – your pleas are so beautiful," he breathed, hands tightening in the comforter around her head. "What do you want?"

She trembled as he nuzzled her, rubbing –

"_You_," she hissed, toes clenching.

His face was in hers then, noses almost touching and eyes staring into each others – breaths tangling. Hair in each other's faces and their hearts pounding in sync. Just them both.

"_Doing what_," he huskily asked, hovering ever close. Teasing her more. Driving her insane. Nails digging into her own skin.

"_Making me yours,_" she whimpered pathetically, shaking in desperation. And that was all he needed.

_That was all he __**wanted**__._

She immediately moaned and arched when he roughly slammed into her and they both gasped when his hips met the backs of her thighs.

"_Puppy_," she squeaked, rigid.

That was fast. Hard. More merciless and deep. She was already preparing for an explosion. She would lose herself before him, she knew this already. He would be with her all night. Making her his over and over again until the sun began to come up.

He breathed deeply and she knew from the smirk on his face that he already knew this as well – all before he merely made the long night commence…

* * *

"Ah – _Ahnn – AH!"_ She yelled in the pillow, face-down and clutching at nothing but the carpet. Dripping with sweat and convulsing, body trembling in release – once again. And she was sobbing as she felt him fill her once again, for the fifth time in all.

And the sun was on the horizon, shining through her curtain and making their skin glisten and their blond hair beam from the orange rays.

He had kept his word and now he was lying next to her on the floor, just as sweaty, pleasured and exhausted. It was quite obvious she would never doubt him again.

"_God_," he moaned, panting so hard. She slowly turned her tear-streaked face over to him on the pillow and he shakily brushed her wild, damp hair off of her sweaty forehead. "I love you so much…"

She closed her tearful eyes, still sobbing and so satisfied; they were both trembling.

_I love you, too._

Shaking, for she couldn't say it once again, after all these weeks, she reached out and caressed his wet cheek, brushing his equally wild hair out of his beautiful eyes which practically sparkled in the dawn light.

They stared into each other's eyes as he leaned into her touch, softly gasping for breath still.

And then, he did the same, whispering, "My sweet dolly…"

* * *

"Will I ever learn your name," she whispered in exhaustion as she watched him slip on his shirt. She was already back in bed, everything back to normal before such a long night of their…_activities_ from the bed to the floor.

She watched as he buttoned up his jacket, hands still shaking – only slightly. His eyes glanced over to hers, softening, before he started for the window, acting like he'd heard absolutely nothing…and left.

She merely blinked a few times before sighing and turning over, closing her eyes to dream of her nameless master who loved her for the doll she was.

_Just for him._

_Always, just for him_.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I assure you, there's more to this then just…**_**sex**_**. O_o (I'm actually getting quite tired of it XD.)**

**Their relationship is peculiar though, yeah? A little psychotic, mysterious and a bit erotic…**

**But can you see a rosebud about to blossom? Hmm…**

**Until next time, faithful fans.**


	3. Mum's the Word

Dolly of the Night

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters, but the scenario…hell yeah. XD**

**A/N:** I've been contemplating taking this thing down, but after talking to _**Rayna2010**_, I decided against it and have thought up of yet another chapter.

Hope you like. Sorry for the long wait, however, I warned you that this probably would be dragged out, since this isn't exactly a major project, lol.

I will also point out though. The plot that I'm beginning to lay out in front of me is probably going to make me write this thing until the 'complete' status comes back to this thing. Wait and see~ ;D Nyahaha!

See you in the footer.

_Read in ½ for more sexiness._

* * *

**Mum's the Word**

* * *

Rin found herself growing tired of the fact that her 'master' didn't even have the decency to tell her something so simple. His name, of all things that she could ask for, he said nothing. Absolutely nothing. And not only that, but he wouldn't say anything _at all_, most of the time. The only time she heard something from him was when he was screwing her until she was in tears. Really, she enjoyed the sex, but she at least wanted a name to call out during so. It wasn't exactly the most greatest thing to hear herself breathlessly whimpering, "_P-Puppy-!"_ in between heavy thrusts.

She was quite sure that if anyone were in her situation, they would feel the same way. But it didn't take long after that night, when she had asked him for his name for the first time, for her to come to an understanding as to why he wouldn't share his name with her.

A name was like an identification card. You tell someone's name, you let that person take a small step closer to you. And considering their relationship, even though so intimate, it was understandable to realize that it wasn't exactly the best relationship in the world. The scenario was probably something rare; a one out of ten. What were the odds of a fifteen year old loving the attention of a stalker, who was probably near their mid-twenties, and let said stalker take their virginity and make a habit of having heavy sex with them while their mother was out working? Not many.

And with that in mind, her 'master' probably knew that he couldn't trust her with his name. She wasn't the one who started this, after all. She had only allowed it, but it wasn't like the court would take that into consideration. She was only fifteen. She didn't exactly have any say on the matter.

"Miss Kagami." Her head snapped up, eyes blinking as she realized her teacher had snapped her out of her thoughts. The blue eyed man raised an eyebrow at her response and she felt her cheeks begin to burn. "Are you even paying attention?"

"I –…" she started and trailed, everything and everyone coming to a halt and turning towards her. She blinked at them, wide-eyed and embarrassed before turning back to the teacher. "I…I'll pay attention from now on. Sorry…"

Slowly, he nodded while lightly sighing. Turning back to the board, he resumed teaching after shaking his royal blue hair out of his eyes and the rest of the class returned to paying attention to him, causing Rin to slowly bow her head back to her empty notebook page.

"As I was saying before Miss Kagami decided to stare off into space, we all must realize the importance of an individual's face," he said, writing on the board with blue marker. Rin blinked at that and looked up again, only to see the word 'FACE' written on the dry-erase board in upper-case letters. "A picture or more like a visual, can have a deeper effect to a person's memory _and_ leave a permanent mark in a history book. Wouldn't you agree?" Mr. Shion somewhat glanced at her before watching his students somewhat nod. He added, "I'm sure I'm not the only who sometimes remembers a face…but not their name."

Rin looked down at her notebook again and absentmindedly watched as her pencil slowly began to run against her paper.

_F…A…C…E…_

Slowly, her head tilted…and then she realized.

_What does he have left to hide? I know his face._ She thought, turning her attention back to Mr. Shion. _I know his face._

* * *

She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she decided she'd just…_improvise. _How hard could it be to get "_Puppy_" to talk? He had a knack for respecting her. If she just…made it harder for him to have his way with her ('course, she wasn't so sure if it would be hard for _him_…considering…) and got him to just listen to her, perhaps he could at least come up with some sort of response.

Hopefully, in the end, though, he wouldn't just leave and never come back. She wasn't so sure about that kind of out-come; it wasn't like she thought it was so easy of him to just drop her. Sure, their relationship was…well, it wasn't like they _didn't_ love each other. She knew, for her, she would forever be linked to him. She felt some pride in that, actually. Forever linked to an extremely handsome man who showed her the true potential of a man's ability to pleasure a woman.

Who wouldn't mind having that in their memories?

No, he wouldn't just leave so easily. She knew.

He would have already left by now.

So, overall, she only worried about trying to get him to talk, not about any other _ridiculous_ doubts.

* * *

Night seemed to take forever to fall over the city. Rin almost started pacing. She was so eager; she wanted to just…finally know his _name_. She had to. Without it, all they had would continue to seem so…incomplete. It bothered her.

All she could think about were the things he made her feel when he'd come visit her. The raw passion, warmth, excitement, and desperation that made her feet want to curl. It was so real and, of course, she was no fool to the fact that that wasn't exactly the true _love_. It never really started out that way. She wasn't some stupid girl who truly thought this man really loved her.

This relationship…it was so _complicated_…and yet it made sense. Not to anyone else, perhaps. But only between her and this man, it did.

And always in the end, because she was always watching, he would prove that he at least felt something more than just the passionate, sexual want for her.

In the end, he would always look back and the only thing she would feel from those eyes…was _love_.

Rin didn't completely understand this man's true feelings in all. She knew he always wanted her and he always watched her. She knew the gazes he gave her and the rare words he'd whisper or groan in her ear during the height of ecstasy. But besides all those, she'd never heard a word from him.

She just wanted to take a step further. It was risky; she wanted this man to stay with her, in this way even – because she absolutely didn't mind it that way. But there was no telling. This man was an absolute mystery.

_A mystery she would give anything to solve. _

Because in her own way, she loved him. The same went for him.

But would she just…let this keep going?

Her teeth clenched as she sat down, not even looking at the clock nor noticing the fact that the moon was rapidly getting to highest in the sky.

_What is this_…, she thought to herself, eyes darting back and forth from one loose thread of soft yellow carpet to the other. _Maybe I'm thinking too much…this has never happened before…_

She started to suddenly retrace her steps.

The beginning; he starts watching her. Scared her at first, and then she began to become drawn to this certain attention and darkness. All of a sudden, he sneaks in while she's taking a shower and before the night is done, her virginity was violently (but _consensually_) taken from her. Then,_ their relationship began_. Nights of her life; of him sneaking into her room in the dead of the night and taking her however many times – however many _ways_ – he wanted and her finding herself absolutely drowning with a smile from it.

Now…what was this, after all these weeks? What was she just thinking? What was she truly feeling in her heart right at that moment…?

She closed her eyes, began to clear her mind; began to question her heart and herself for an answer – _any_ kind of answer…she felt so lost…

And all she got, were the haunting, sweet and warm gaze of his deep blue eyes.

_Those eyes_…, she thought. _That look he's given me so many times…_

"Ah…" she finally sighed out and raised a hand to her forehead, proceeding to massage her temple. Her head was beginning to throb. _I should just stop thinking. He's going to be here soon. I need to concentrate on making him_… She blinked her eyes open then, thoughts coming to a halt. _Wait…_

Slowly, her gaze turned to her alarm clock.

_1:37 am. _

Rin breathed in slowly, feeling taken aback. Then, her stomach tightened and she felt like she had just been kicked.

She grasped at her shirt.

_He didn't come._

* * *

Rin felt a sting with every second that passed after that. She didn't understand it.

She walked to school. His gaze wasn't there. She felt cold. Her head stayed in the clouds of a confusion she couldn't even decipher. The only thing she could really get out of herself was, _what is this_?

The more she thought, the more it began to change into, _what did I do?_

_I hadn't even done anything._

_Why didn't you come?_

And by the end of the day, before the last bell rang, she was finally at the point of wondering…

_Is it over…?_

It didn't change even as she walked home. She didn't really have any room to think after that.

* * *

_He didn't come again that night_.

* * *

"Rin?"

Her head raised a little and though the haze, she made out eyes of teal. She blinked and a face came into focus.

"Rin," she watched as the face contorted into a look of concern. "Are you…?"

"Oh," Rin finally said. She forced a smile. "Miku…"

The girl slightly waved a little, awkwardly. "Hey, girly."

She lightly giggled and hoped it didn't sound too hollow. She didn't really need to deal with her friend right now, but she supposed she didn't have the choice. The least she could do was keep the girl from worrying about her as much as she already was.

She mentally rammed the hooves of her hands against her forehead. She was so stupid; she hadn't even spoken one word to her friends the day before. So much for keeping them off her tail. _God, I'm stupid_.

"Hey," she replied, giggling again and lightly waving back. "What's up?"

The girl, Miku, slowly fiddled with one of the pigtails she had, stroking her teal locks as she stared at her. "…Are you okay?"

She was glad that she didn't let her stuttering tongue have a voice. "I'm…well, I'm a little out of it," she forced out, finally. She didn't want to lie; she wasn't exactly lying.

Miku slowly nodded, considering her words as the truth. "Want to talk about it?"

Rin felt her eyes lower a little before she returned her gaze back to her friend's teal depths. "Um…if you don't mind, I…don't really want to…"

Deep within the teal pools, she saw a spike of worry become evident before it vanished and turned into understanding. "Alright," Miku said. "That's absolutely all right." She smiled down to her.

She forced another smile, nodding in wholehearted appreciation. "Thank you."

Slowly, Miku's smile began to widen. "No problem…but I have…a proposition."

Rin felt herself swallow and she, again, forced out, "That is…?"

Miku's hand gingerly clapped together, gently, eyes beginning to sparkle. Rin felt her brow twitch. She knew that sparkle and that cute little clap. The sweet mannerisms of Miku Hatsune. The habits Rin had fallen for and let the girl become her friend.

A sweet giggle left the girl's sweet mouth.

* * *

"_You, me, Teto and Neru should totally hang at the mall," she said~,_ Rin thought to herself as she pushed the glass doors opened. _Whatever_._ Just get it over and done with…_ She looked down at herself, feeling like a fool. What was she dressed for? A date or a simple few hours with her friends?

She might as well had been dressed for a date, considering she was wearing a frilled, baby pink skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh, a form-fitting black spaghetti strap shirt topped off with black flats and a matching, frilled pink sweater. She wanted to slap herself silly.

But, perhaps she needed this. She'd hardly seen her friends. All that had mattered to her for the past two months was…

Azure eyes trailed to the waxed floors under her feet, the world seeming to slow down around her. Nothing hit her ears for just one moment as his eyes collided with her mind again.

She shook it off. She couldn't think about that. She didn't even know anything.

_She knew nothing at all_.

All she knew was that she felt sick; the bad kind of sick. Before, she felt sick in a good way. She had been letting a man use her like the doll she was and loving _every second of it_…

Now…

Well, what could she say? She was glad, actually glad, that her mother had been smart enough to get her on birth control the moment she had started her first period. If anything, most likely, she would already been pregnant with that man's child.

The man she determined she would never get to know. The one who turned her night-world _completely_ upside-down.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have just…lost herself like that? _How_…?

And _why did it hurt so much?_

She couldn't…understand it. But she did understand the three pairs of different colored eyes inviting her over the more she forced her legs to move.

She decided that was good enough.

* * *

"So, you won't believe what happened yesterday," Neru Akita started, a thin golden eyebrow raised a little as she stared at the large bucket of chili-cheese fries in between all four of them. The other three girls looked her with slight interest, one pair looking a bit less interested and more hazy than the others.

"…What happened," Teto asked, voice muffled by the many fries crammed in her mouth. Neru's eye slightly twitched in disgust by that before she snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your damn horses," she said, finally reaching out to get some of the fatty treat they had chipped in on. "I'm fucking hungry."

"Well," Miku blurted out, grabbing another handful, not caring about getting her hands dirty, and setting it on a small stack of already grease-caked napkins. "Why can't you just tell us what you have to say, drama-queen. Jeez, you always have these stupid pauses in between big things that you want to tell us, I'm getting sick of it."

Neru glared at the tealette and growled, "I said I'm _fucking_ hungry. It can wait."

Teto began to slightly slap at the table; not loudly, just in a "quit the shit," kind of way. "Guys, shut the hell up, please~!"

Neru rolled her eyes as she mimicked her, mouthing the red-heads sweet way of telling them to 'STFU.' Miku snorted, throwing her hands up a little and turning her attention back on her food.

Rin lightly sighed, somewhat nibbling on a fry somewhat coated in cheese. "…Well, what is it…?"

The golden-haired girl with the side pony-tail blinked at her, surprised that she had even said something. The most the girl had done the whole time was smile at then and lightly giggle as they bantered with each other. It was weird of her…'course, Rin had been acting weird for quite some time. Miku wasn't kidding, she guessed. No wonder why she had told her to take it easy on the sunny blonde.

Sighing, Neru decided that her stomach could wait. They had waited long enough. "Alright, yesterday," she said, gathering everyone's attention. "I was sitting, like, over there, having my lunch break, texting my Mom because everyone else seemed to be busy, and this _hot_ – _I mean hotter than the fuckin' sun_ – came by and sat down in front of me and just started _talking to me_!"

Teto's eye began to twitch uncontrollably at that while Miku quickly chugged down a sip of her drink, washing down the food she had just crammed in her mouth, so she could talk. "What the hell? What'd he say?" All the girls began to lean in towards the golden-haired girl, who was somewhat smirking at the new she had just shared with her friends. Even Rin's eyes sparkled with interest…

Neru immediately started to spill. "He was like, "_Hey_," and I was like, "_Hey yourself, hot-stuff."_ Oh my God, the smile he got after that was remarkable. It was too bad I was too entranced to sneak a picture of him- "

"Ah, what the _fuck_," Miku cursed out, brows furrowed out of annoyance. "Since when have you ever failed in sneaking a picture of someone, _you creep?_"

"Since fucking yesterday – I'm not arguing with you, Miku!" Neru snapped. "This guy was so friggin' sexy, it was too hard to concentrate."

"_Whatever – whatever – _just keep going!" Teto hyped, somewhat pouting. Rin even found herself nodding with a certain…eagerness. Miku only sighed and nodded in agreement.

Neru somewhat rolled her eyes before flicking some of her hair out of her face and continuing. "So, _anyway_, he gave me a _gorgeous _smile before asking for my name and what not. Of course I let natural charm kick in – "

"Oh my fucking Gosh…" Miku began to exasperatedly sigh out. "Just get _on_ with it!"

"Fine, fine, jeez!" Neru roughly sighed in response and threw her hands up. "I told him my name, we flirted a little more and then he asked for my phone, told me he wanted to _add_ something to my collection, since I'd told him I liked to text a lot. I let him have it – _hell yeah_, right Teto? – and the next thing I knew, he handed it back to me, thanked me, and was on his way." She slumped back in her chair as the rest of the girls let it all sink in. "Damn shame. He didn't tell me his name or anything! He didn't even leave his number like I thought he would've!"

Miku hummed as Teto merely sat with a peculiar, starry look in her eyes, mumbling about how mysterious men were so…_alluring_. Rin, meanwhile, merely sat as if she were some statue, blinking off into space. Neru decided she was probably in deep thought.

After a while, Miku went back to nibbling at her mini-"plate" of food, shrugging her shoulders. "Sort of sounds like a creep to me. What'd he look like?"

"Sexy."

"Be specific, dumbass."

"_Ugh_, whatever." Neru paused for a moment before continuing. "Tall, probably 6'4, excellent fair complexion. Had a nice physique – he probably works out three times a week. Damn, that's _hot_. Uh…sort of a stubble on his chin and…deep blue eyes. Yeah, _really deep_, like they held a lot. But they're cool, because they seem like they can look deep inside you – _man_, his eyes could pin me to a friggin' wall…"

Teto's eyes began to get distant as she began to imagine this man and it didn't surprise the rest of the group when she began to sort of drool. Miku practically used the rest of her body to put at much emphasis as she could as she rolled her eyes and Rin just…stared off into space, slowly begin to lose color on her face.

"Could we have a damn hair color, _please_?"Miku asked growlingly, immensely annoyed.

Neru's eyes narrowed at her for a moment before she answered. "_Fuck_ Miku, you're seriously PMSing today. It's pissing me off!"

"Well you're being so _stupid_, just tell us details without so much commentary. I want to rip my _hair_ out!"

"_Grah_, so damn frustrating!" Neru sneered before crossing her arms over her chest and roughly sitting back in her seat. Her head darted off to the side a little, grumbling to herself all before she stopped and blinked. She pointed.

Right at Rin's head.

"You know," she started, eyes looking slightly surprised. "Rin…his hair was a lot like yours. A bit lighter, as if he had natural highlights – his hair was like, fuckin' beautiful, a really bright blond. Practically white or something in some areas. I know he wasn't old, that's for sure but…" Her eyes squinted before she somewhat paled, realizing Rin's face getting whiter and whiter as the seconds ticked by. "Oh _shit_, he's not your uncle or some shit like that, _right_?"

Quickly, Rin shook her head stiffly and muttered out, "_NO_ – uh, _no_, no way. Holy shit that's gross."

Neru's eyes narrowed a little. "You sure? I mean, I don't know his name but _damn_, he's going to be in my head for _months_."

Rin stared at her for a moment before suddenly scooting back her chair. "Y-Yeah, I'm sure," she said, quickly standing up. "I…need to-uh…take a piss or something." With that, she quickly left.

Neru got an expression the equivalent to 'what the _fuck_?' "…"_Or something?"_ What the – " she turned towards Miku. "You're right, she's acting constipated or something."

Miku could only shrug her shoulders as she watched the sunny blonde rush off to the nearest women's bathroom.

"I don't know. I just hope she's alright…"

* * *

_From: Unknown_

_**Tonight.**_

* * *

His gaze returned while she walked home.

She couldn't believe it.

The moment she closed the front door of the apartment, tears of anger were already pouring down her face.

* * *

"_Fuck you_." Those were the first words out of her mouth the moment he closed the window.

Of course, he didn't say anything. That made her want to yell at him at the top of her lungs but she held back on that. The last thing she needed was a neighbor to frantically knock on her door, shouting to know her well-being. She didn't need to worry Luka like that. The blind woman had enough to deal with.

He took a step closer, eyes – like always – piercing into her. And of course they were _soft_. They almost seemed understanding. What a load of shit.

_Why – Why do I __**care **__so much?_ She couldn't help herself from yelling in her head. She bit her lip.

"D-Damn it," she blurted out and looked off, face morphing into that of anger and yet, she was smiling. "Why…why won't you say anything?"

He came to a stop, already at least a foot away from her on her bed. She watched as he finally looked down to the floor and she was sure she heard him let out a sigh. Her eyes narrowed.

"What, did you seriously think that Neru wouldn't _say_ anything? You absolutely _intrigued _her," she snorted after that, rolling her eyes. She sniffed a little. "_God_, and you just played it all _cool_ and _mysterious_, taking her phone as if you were going to give her your number but instead you just memorized mine and used some restricted number to _text_ me?"

He was looking at her again, the blue fading into a dark color and hardening. Her did, too.

"_Whatever_," she said, glaring at the carpet under his feet. "Piss off and go fuck _her_ next, God knows she needs to get laid –," She was cut off all of a sudden by something colliding and grasping her chin, forcing her to roughly look up.

Fire was what she met in his gaze and his face was hard in a dark grimace. She immediately felt breathless. Her pulse began to quicken.

The next thing she knew, her face was slammed down into her pillow and some of her hair was so tightly grasped that tears began to bead at the corners of her eyes. Her head was roughly turned to the side and held down against the pillow. She sucked in a breath, felt her pajama bottoms being roughly worked off and tears began to somewhat overflow.

Her hips were pulled up high and her night shirt lazily folded down until it was hanging around her neck, leaving her back bare. Her legs immediately spread apart and she highly (yet softly) cried out when felt two familiar digits ram up into her, making her jump and somewhat sway. He jerked his hand, made her regain her balance. A second later, she felt him lean over her.

She could feel his firm, warm chest press against her back. Tears rolled over the bridge of her nose as she softly panted a little, painfully.

He exhaled against her ear. Her eyes slipped closed.

"Mum's the word, Rin," he said, sounding gentle and she somewhat choked a little as he slowly pulled his digits back and pushed them forwards not even a second later. She could do nothing but grasp at her sheets until her knuckles were white. "Sometimes, one just has to _hold their tongue_."

Her sheets began to get wrinkled as she fisted strongly at them. Her eyes squeezed shut as could only feel him continue and grow quick until she could feel herself starting to throb and accept him. Lightly panting, she could only mumble out, "When are you _ever_ going to stop holding yours...Puppy…?"

His hold on her hair loosened considerably and her eyes lidded open, still tearing up but she was curious as to why he…

"_Rin_," she heard him sigh out and she felt herself turned over. She blinked up at the ceiling, tears rolling down the side of her cheekbone and towards her ear. Silence. Nothing. He had retracted his digits and she throbbed harder and erotically dripped; shameful and pathetic.

She slowly raised her head a little, eyes looking down as more tears gathered.

That gaze again; his eyes were soft and such a warm blue… How could she not melt? And he somewhat smiled up to her before leaning down, still staring back at her with that wonderful gaze, and gently butterfly kissing the sensitive skin between her breasts. She felt herself grow warm in the face, eyes half-lid in approval.

"Rin…" he whispered again and she watched as he turned his attention to the skin he had kissed and began to brush his lips against her, tickling her as he traveled up carefully. Collarbone, pulse, her jaw, then back down to her chest, abdomen – she felt his tongue somewhat jut out as she unconsciously arched against his lips with a sigh – and lower…_lower…_

Her hands had to find the sheets she had fisted at before as she let out a sweet gasp that only encouraged him.

"Ah…" Her breath hitched as eyes fluttered closed. She felt his hands, so warm and gentle, slowly run up her sides to make her arch and press more to his mouth in between her legs before they traveled down, caressing her. "Nn – _Ah-h…_" They grasped at her hips and made her stay in place.

She began to pant as he began to moan lowly against her, licking at her and making her begin to buzz whenever he would nibble at her. That satisfaction was running through her again; the same feeling she always felt when he made it known that he was enjoying himself.

"_Ahhhh…_" God, she loved that feeling. Her legs rested on his shoulders as he merely continued, soon – almost seemingly _too_ soon – growing merciless. He pushed up and up, licking and sucking – _exploring_ every bit of her until she had practically slap a hand over her mouth to muffle the sweet, falsetto whines and _pleads_. She could control herself; she was even shamelessly moving her hips along with his tongue, endlessly pressuring her to just tip – to just _fall_ and _God_ she wanted to, but…

"_Pl-ease-!"_ she whimpered through her fingers, shakily raising her head to look down at him. His half-lidded, deep depths only looked up to her as he licked her clean again and clamped his mouth over her. Her heart began to patter against her chest violently, feeling warmth start to gather within her at a rapid pace, making her breath begin to stagger. Her eyes brightened and glowed in the shadow created by the moon spilling through window's somewhat pulled curtains as her head fell back on the pillow. "I – I _w-want - !"_

But of course, he didn't wait. And her jaws clenched as his humming continued to push her and push her and _push her_ –

Until she finally tipped over, arching her back hard against him, pressing her heels against his back unconsciously as she poured violently into his hot cavern, and a long, high cry left her mouth as if she were in absolute agony.

When she slacked and somewhat trembled a little, panting heavily, flushed and undone beyond repair, she heard him swallow in the distance and begin to move. Her legs were gently set down on the bed, which felt like jelly and she was sure she couldn't even move them if she tried. Her eyes lidded open, watched though a temporary blindness as well as listened as he stood up and began to work out of his clothes.

She heard her name again, in the distance, and it was almost like she had been jolted out of a mini-sleep when she felt hands on her again. She was lifted up by the hips again, handled so gently that she heard herself softly moan in approval. And then she felt him press and push into her, making her jolt against uncontrollably whimper for she was still so sensitive...

She breathed out heavily, very slightly frowning, blinking her eyes a little as they began to focus on him. And again his beautiful face came into view, flushed with eyes so torrid towards her that slowly began to feel herself begin to throb again…

All though her arms were sluggish, they reached up and she watched as she gently caressed at his face. He only stared at her, very softly smiling and drew closer, pulling her to him until their chest met and they both sighed in approval at the contact.

_She had missed him…_

_And he had missed her._

She gently swallowed as she breathed deeply, resting her head against the crook of his neck. She breathed out after what seemed like hours. "I'm okay now…"

She felt him kiss the side of her head…all before he finally whispered out…

"_Never tell me to have someone else_."

* * *

Two days had taken its toll. They both couldn't seem to stop until merely hours brought the moon to its highest. And the whole time…

Exhaustedly, she watched with a very softly smile on her face as he somewhat sluggishly got his clothes back on and comb at his hair to get it back into its usual medium tail. And to think she had been mad at him. Things were just fine…and he had proven that he didn't want anyone else. She no doubt in her heart about it anymore, nor that he would just up and leave all of a sudden.

It did bother her than he had disappeared for a couple of day, but then again…what was she to expect? And damn was it frustrating…

She wondered if she would ever learn anything about this man…

"Rin," she heard him call her lowly, and she looked up from starting off at the carpet absentmindedly.

"Hn…?" She blinked, staring back at his calm, stoic gaze. And for once, he actually looked away, seeming…disoriented?

Her brows slightly furrowed a little out of curiosity. _What…?_

She got her face back to the oblivious expression when his eyes snapped back to hers, and he was _still_ hesitant.

"…Len," he finally said, blinking.

She got sort of an incredulous look, confused. "…_Len_?"

He nodded as his head slightly tilted a little. He looked at her weirdly before he said, quite matter-of-factly, "…My…name?"

She blinked. Stared. Blinked again before she rested more against her pillow. _What the hell…_

"Len…" she said slowly, letting it roll off her tongue. He nodded again, very slowly, raising a brow at her.

_Oh…_ She thought. _Len._

He watched her closely, eyes softening again, like usual, and her chest filled with warmth. She sighed, fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"Len…I like that name…"

_Len…_

His mouth turned up into a warm smile of his own, looking beautiful with the moon shining his hair as she began to drift off…

_His name is Len…_

* * *

**Dear…God…**

**I'm going to bed. You guys have no idea how much I love you. *dies from exhaustion* Why do I do this to myself…nnnnn….Oyasumi~ **


	4. Doors

Dolly of the Night

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own because updates are so sloooowwww.**

**A/N:** Okay. I've been working on this and trying – with all my being – to write the last chapter for poor "_Bloody Secrets_" (it's not going so great either way XD) and this.

I don't know about this chapter. XD Hope you like it. (A big part of this – an important part might I add – was written while I was in Missouri, visiting _RaynaRenee_ :3 It was really fun…)

This is a couple days late than what my profile says. It lies, you know. XD

_Read in ½ to make this look longer. X/D TEEHEE, AREN'T I CLEVER?_

* * *

**Doors**

* * *

Getting used to the man's name wasn't something different. In the back of her mind, even during class and spending time with her friends, his name was repeated over and over again. Of course, when besides those times his name wasn't only being thought of, but said just as much.

It made her float on her feet.

Finally, a name to say…to whisper or squeal involuntary…to moan and sigh…or yell and scream…

There was other reasons why she was practically floating everywhere she went.

She figured, through his actions mostly, that _Len_ wasn't the least big uncomfortable with her finally knowing his name.

It was something like…magic.

A smile lifted her swollen lips before she brushed them against a slightly labored chest and pressed them against the salty, hot skin. She sighed then and let her body slack against the body she was tangled with. She felt right at home, relaxing on top him as they both softly worked on catching their breaths.

To her, moments like these were almost precious. _Len_, (she almost squealed in her head with joy), usually laid with her in the after-glow and cuddled her plenty but for some reason, it felt more precious, more...close. Quite recently, the way she thought of him was in a more intimate kind of way. As more intimate as it could get. Perhaps it was just the same yet different.

She felt one of his strong hands run up into her hair, fingertips brushing against her scalp as she felt his chest rumble while he murmured to her in that deep, husky, satisfied voice of his, "_Dolly_…"

Of course, something moved inside her, and even though she was approaching the threshold of deep sleep quickly, she mumbled his name in response, rolling it off her tongue with a certain tone she couldn't really name. (She didn't know that he tone was dripping with so much affection; that it was…_loving_.)

Somewhere, as she began to doze off against her complicated, beautiful master, she heard, "_I love you,_" but she wasn't entirely sure from who's mouth. Probably him, then again…

* * *

"Mommy!"

Her eyes fluttered open but she only saw darkness.

"_Mom-mmmyyy!_" She felt a tug on her hand, giving more emphasis to the somewhat soprano voice calling up to her.

Rin finally looked down and met large blue eyes with jet black hair hanging in them. She could only blink after that, momentarily frozen, as her eyes roamed over the little child.

A boy, with eyes a deep mesmerizing blue that couldn't be mistaken anywhere else. She knew who's eyes those belonged to, but for some reason, somehow, she was at a road-block of who it was. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, but as she stared at the boy's adorable, pouting face, begging for her attention, she knew one thing was for sure.

This boy was her son.

Another tug pulled her back out of her thoughts and she watched as the boy began to beam up at her. And she felt herself freeze again. High chin…sharp canines…

"Mama!" His voice was high and affectionate and boyish. "Come on already. We gotta' find Daddy!"

"Daddy…?" She sounded like she was whimpering. She felt so…lost. And yet, as she stared down at him, she knew exactly what was going on.

The boy softly giggled, finding her very amused before tugging her again, this time playfully. "You're being silly again, Mommy. C'mon! Don't you miss Daddy?"

Her mouth hesitantly hung open momentarily, thinking the obvious questions in her mind again and again. After another moment passed, she decided this was probably one of those "find out as you go" kind of things. She slowly got a grin on her face and tightened her grip on the little boy's hand.

"Ye-…yes. Let's go find him," she said and felt a name on her tongue. She figured it was the little boy's name, "Aikou."

The boy's eyes softened and he smiled, so she guiled it really was his name. Aikou.

She liked that name, she realized. But she didn't ponder it any longer. Aikou began tugging her and they began to walk in the darkness as dark as his hair.

They walked through the darkness for a while, seeming to just be walking in place almost. It really felt like it, at least. She wondered when they would walk into something…or "Daddy," more like it. She had no idea what was going to happen next, and the anticipation was beginning to make her hold onto Aikou's hand tightly. He didn't seem to mind, which she was thankful for.

Before she could ponder anymore at all, they suddenly came across a door.

She looked up at it, examining it. It was peculiar. _A red door out of no- where,_ she thought questioningly.

It then came to her attention that she was no longer holding the little boy's hand.

"Where…?" Her question trailed as she slowly turned her head. She bit her lip. "…Aikou…?"

Suddenly, the door in front of her knocked.

'You found him, Mommy!" After she jumped around, frightened, she heard his voice, which was muffled. "You gotta' use the key!"

"Huh?" She asked dumbly and reached out. She wrapped her hand around the knob, turned it, and pulled…and it was locked.

She mentally kicked herself. _Duh, the key!_

. . .

"What key, Aikou," she awkwardly asked through the door.

She heard him laugh.

"Mommy, you're always so funny," he exclaimed playfully. "You know you have the key to unlock it! You're just not looking hard enough."

_What does that mean?_ She thought in exasperation. _None of this makes sense!_

"Aikou, why are you on the other side if you're looking for Daddy, too?" She asked loudly, slightly shaking the knob.

"I'm always with Daddy, Mommy," he said. "I thought…maybe I could help you find us quicker but…" he trailed, suddenly sounding…guilty. "…I'm sorry, Mommy…"

Her brows furrowed and she almost tilted her head. God, she was so lost! "Aikou, it's okay. I just don't under- "

"It's okay, Mommy…" She jumped, hearing him un-muffled and she whirled around. There he was, frowning at her feet. Before she could say anything else, he threw his arms around her legs and mumbled, "You'll get it one day. Daddy's really waiting for you…"

Her hands hovered over him and she felt so awkward. She was never one entirely good with kids. But she felt herself turn more towards the red door and no words could leave her mouth.

Aikou whispered then, and he was gone with her merely standing in front of the red door, just staring at it. It was like a hiss to her ears as the door slowly began to bleed white.

"He would wait for you forever."

A white door. The last thing she saw.

* * *

When she awoke, she found him out of bed. To tell the truth, she wasn't surprised about that. However, when she sat up and brushed the train wreck she called hair out of her face, she realized that the air smelt a bit like…

She sniffed again and murmured out loud with a cautious tone, "…Smoke?"

"The window's open."

She jumped, startled at the sudden voice, but she calmed down, rubbing her chest almost immediately after. It was quite obvious whose voice it had been.

"You're still here," she said softly, turning to her left and meeting the sigh in front of her.

There he was, sitting at her opened bedroom window, smoking the last half of his cigarette, dressed in only his boxers and covered in his jacket. She blinked at the sight.

This was different. _Very_ different. After all, he'd never stayed long after they would…finish their activities.

He turned a bit towards her, watching so intently as she stared back at him, she began to feel her face warm up as if she were guilty. His deep blue depths felt like they were looking right through her.

She didn't quite understand it. She'd had a bizarre dream that she was about 99% sure her imagination had pulled out of its ass, and now Len was still in her room, hardly dressed, smoking a cigarette (she had no idea he smoked), and staring at her with such…analytical gaze. She almost wanted to ask, "_what are you looking for?_" but she held her tongue.

His gaze dropped and she watched as he turned towards the window, letting out a slow mist of smoke through his nose. She couldn't take her eyes away. She disliked smoking. But Len just looked absolutely _sexy_ smoking a cigarette.

"The window's open." He said again, softly, before taking the end of the cigarette between his lips and inhaling. She found herself blinking again, confused. Then she realized what he meant.

He thought she had a problem and would tell him her mom would notice. But since the window's open…

"Right," she replied, sounding amused. She mostly was at herself, for getting confused. 'Course, he had also once again communicated quite awkwardly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she rhetorically asked, lightly laughing. His eyes shifted over to her and she watched as they softened when their depths met.

His lips curled a bit and she heard a soft chuckle as he exhaled the smoke. "You understand me," he said.

This was just a night full of bizarre surprises. He actually _spoke_ without just grinning at her with a softened look in his eyes? She almost thought she was dreaming again.

Eyes a bit wide, she softly inquired, sounding more awkward then sure, "I do, don't I."

"Usually," he muttered, looking off again. "Not always," he added.

She watched as he took another drag and lightly shook his head to get some of his hair out of his face. He was right about that. She understood most of the time (and she didn't even know how). He would hardly make sense to anyone else, especially when he spoke. If he spoke, that is.

Looking over to her again and finally nodding his head, telling her to come sit with him, she realized that somehow, they had something about each other that just clicked. _Perfectly_.

Smiling, she eased herself up to her feet, picked up his shirt, slipped it on, and stepped over to him. Settling next to him on her vanity stool (he must have dragged it over to the window apparently) and linked her arm into his. She looked up to him as he glanced down to her, lightly smiling around his cancer stick. She felt herself be pulled a bit closer.

Her chest felt warm and she gazed as he exhaled a large drag before he reached out to the window seal and crushed the butt into an astray. She blinked at it.

"You brought your own ashtray?" she asked, quirking a brow. His slightly glazed eyes looked down to her. He nodded. She slightly tilted her head. "Why?"

He didn't answer for a while, eyes drifting back to the quiet city, lit only by street lights. She almost decided to just drop it, since he didn't want to answer, but he suddenly let out a soft chuckle.

"Stereotype," he said.

She began to crack up after a moment. "Is it true – that a cigarette after great sex makes it 'complete'?" How she knew what he meant by just one word, she'll probably never understand. It had happened again.

He chuckled again and she began to marvel at the sound. He rarely showed amusement. She really liked hearing a form of his laugh, at least. He reached out and pulled down the window as he exclaimed, "…Somewhat."

"Do you do it often after we…?"

He shook his head. She giggled.

"What makes tonight so different," she asked jokingly.

Turning to her, his eyes softened once again and his gaze began to become intense. Her amused demeanor began to drop as her face warmed up from his deep, deep stare.

Softly, he murmured with sincerity that she'd never seen before (or perhaps, never truly believed). "I love it when…you say my name."

Her face wouldn't stop burning and her heart seemed to be racing faster than ever. All she could think about was – _why is he suddenly talking?_

It was wonderful, really…but _why_?

* * *

Len gave her an endearing, soft kiss against her forehead before he left, only because she wouldn't let him kiss her. She didn't' mind him smoking, but she didn't want to be anywhere near such a taste again. (_Never, ever listening to Miku and her cheery voice every again._)

She'd gotten another chuckle out of him from that. After he left, she stared up at her ceiling for at least an hour, not caring about precious sleep lost.

Len's behavior was new. She didn't quite understand it as she retraced their brief conversation. She had no problem, she was just surprised. And a little confused.

What bugged her the most, though, when she finally began to doze off, was whenever she would remember him telling her, "I love it when…you say my name" …the white door came to mind.

_What does it mean?_

* * *

She dreamt of the door, then.

And it was open to another red door with Aikou waiting for her, a grin and proud, deep blue eyes inviting her to take a step forward…

* * *

Rin didn't know what to think of it. What were these dreams? And Len's behavior? She wanted to understand, even wanted to ask Len the next couple night after the dreams about the door and Aikou began and continued. But she didn't know how to ask – or how to tell.

So she let it stay in the air inside her mind, deciding that it would be put between them soon enough.

For now, she let herself lightly smile as she heard familiar steps on the fire-escape, traveling up to her window. She stood up when a shadow east over the light spelling through the glass by the moon and the window slide up a mere moment after.

She stepped up to him as he climbed in. "Hi…," she almost shyly greeted when he slid the window back down. He gently smiled own to her after pulling the curtains to where only a fraction of the outside could be seen. He then turned to her and reached down, sliding his hands onto her hips and gently gripped them. Within seconds, she was lifted and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck when they were chest to chest.

She made a soft sound of approval as his curled lips softly met hers. Her rows slightly pulled together as she kissed back deeply, tightening her arms. Her chest tightened as well as Len followed in deepening the kiss and she felt how forceful yet gentle he was being. It felt wonderful, but it was different somehow. The same…but different.

Her back met the comforter of her bed as he swiftly forced her lips apart and gently met and massaged her tongue with his with an undertone of dominance. She felt him cage her in with his body, lightly pressing and running his hand up her sides, pushing up her short silk gown a little. And then his hands curled and gripped the fabric, right as he pulled away and leaned down, resting his head against her neck. Her dazed eyes opened up to her ceiling.

Her heart raced against her chest. The same but different. And he had never done this before. Stopping and leaving them in an intimate silence. She could practically feel how much he wanted her – how much he wanted to lash out and be even violent – and yet he wasn't showing any sign that he would be doing it to her any time soon. It was so simple, not special, but endearing and more loving than anytime he had ever proclaimed his love to her. And he didn't even say anything.

Remembering those many times when he would tell her such a thing whether it be a moan or with a pant. _"I love you…"_

And then, she heard the answer inside her confused mind. This was different behavior. _The same, but different…_

_No,_ she thought, denying it. _I love him as well. His body, really…and the little bit I know of him. And he is the same. My body…and that's all._

Plenty of contrary points began to flow into her mind, but she paid no mind. He left her alone for a while, so she understood how it truly was. _Body_.

That was all he wanted. After all, she knew he didn't _love_ her, anyway. And that was fine with her. She knew she would be used and she knew he couldn't get enough of her. That was fine with her, too.

She couldn't get enough of him either.

Slowly, her hands ran up into his hair and she gently lit it down. He softly exhaled against her as the pads of her fingers began to knead his scalp. He lowly moaned after a while of that and she decided she would…_get things started_.

Lightly turned her head, she gently gripped small chunks of his hair as her lips closed in an on his earlobe. He rose his head a little with a slight shudder, making a husky sound of question. She answered by opening her lips, leaning in more, and taking his earlobe between her teeth.

His breathing slightly hitched. Satisfaction bubbled within her. When she would take the reigns, which was rare, it always felt…_so good_ to her. Satisfying him was her biggest goal.

Slowly she began to nibble. She got an immediate response from him and on their own, her hands slightly twitched. His soft moan sounded so _mellifluous_, she had to have more.

And more she got. She was surprised that he never even took the reigns from her, but she didn't question. It was as it should be and always had, except she was on top and she could see him clearly. The piercing brightness of his eyes. The flush he would get when she touched in _just_ the right place. The way his nose wrinkled a little as a moan bubbled in his throat.

All that she saw kept her moving in his lap, hands curled against his chest as she continued to –

Her back arched as her head dipped back a little, feeling a shudder wrack through her. "Nn – Len," she sighed, panting, letting her head lull forward and her hair feather and flutter in her thinly, sweaty face. It felt so _good_, being able to do this to him and for him, but she wondered how long she could hold out…

Len must have noticed and deeply breathed out, tightening his hands firmly on her hips until she halted herself, confused and torridly looking up to him.

They shared a momentary stare before she was suddenly on her back on her bed, again. She figured his gaze meant, "_Let me_." That was fine. He could definitely finish the job – and very well, at that.

They shared a deep, open-mouthed kiss as Len adjusted and found her again. He pulled away fro a moment, lips barely on hers, hair mixed in with each other's on their close forehead. Simultaneously, they softly sighed together as he pushed back in slowly and did so until their hips touched. Her back slightly arched from it, like a small shock of electricity spiked through them.

Their chests panted against each other for a few moments after, merely trying to breathe because it was as always, he was too big or she was too small. The need for adjustment was shorter than the last, and the moment he moved was when she began to feel complete again. All because of him.

"_Nnn_…" she groaned as he rocked his hips slowly. Her toes curled in the rumpled sheets. "_Len_…"

He softly panted over her, watching her with his haunting half-lid eyes, keeping his pace steady.

She loved it. Very much actually. But for some reason, it just didn't intensify her pleasure. She felt it building, but a little too…

"Le-Len," she mumbled out, looking up to him.

He slowed and stopped, staring back impassively with glowing, beautiful depths.

She swallowed, feeling a little awkward because she'd never had to do this..before…

"Could you…go a little faster…?" She asked.

All he did was blink, actually seeming taken aback, and she felt something shift in the air and seem to leave. But before she could wonder what, he had already lowered his head next to hers and abruptly thrust, making their skin slightly clap.

She could only gasp at it before he swiftly began a hard, fast pace, just as she asked for. She couldn't think anymore from there…

* * *

She was barely awake when he got up to leave. She groggily watched as he dressed and they stared a brief moment, looking at each other as he pulled his hair back into a tail. She wasn't sure what she saw, but it drifted away when he reached out, smiled, and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

And then he left.

It wouldn't occur to her that what she saw that brief moment was the look of disappointment in his eyes until much later.

The door she dreamt of was red. The same one, just not white and not bare. There were shiny chains and locks wrapped around it. Aikou was beside her as she stared in shock at it.

"Sometimes, you shouldn't be so silly, mama," he told her, sounding…disappointed.

All she could think was that there was no way she would be getting inside. At least, not for a long time.

But of course, why should she care? What did these doors mean anyway? This was all just her stupid, stupid imagination. These doors; this little boy with _Len's_ blue eyes.

That's all it was.

* * *

**Peculiar, yes? Well, it's going to start getting crazy, dude. XD Excited? I kind of am, too.**

**More shorts are coming up instead of the finishing of "**_**Bloody Secrets**_**" or "**_**Innocence"**_**. I haven't given up. I even still have my planning pages for each one. The drive is very low right now. Little snippets are being written but they won't be done for a long time. For that, I apologize.**

**I hope the new stuff coming this year, the year of 2012, will be just as good as last year, and that I continue to grow thanks to you guys being there to keep me up every step of the way. : )**

**This will probably updated by the end of March. Meet you back here then. *blows kisses***

**Oh, and happy valentine's day. *winks* Mwah~!**


End file.
